Coated surfaces, especially those coated with modern low VOC coatings containing 100 g/L VOC or less, such as moldings and panels often become visibly discolored after contact with water repeatedly or over extended periods of time. This problem is enhanced when high polymer content coatings are used on the surfaces. Other issues that can occur with painted surfaces are blistering and surfactant leaching, wherein water soluble components are extracted from the coatings and deposited on the coated surface. Minimizing the amount of water-soluble ingredients has been used to reduce surfactant leaching. However, the water-soluble components are generally substituted with volatile organic compounds (VOCs), resulting in an environmentally undesirable product.